blackhawkrescuemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2015
Background PlatinumFive decided to create a whole new sequel to BRM1, a COLD war era theme after not finishing the old BRM2 game. This game has a story line about the origin of the virus that attacked the Military in BRM1, which was created by the Russians. An EMP surge caused a Black Hawk to crash in the middle of a city. A lone soldier, who was abandoned by the rest of his Squad, finds himself in an abounded town, with a few VDV corpses and a Russian Tank. But something is near, and they are in big numbers.... 2019 Update Sometime in 2018 (exact date needed) BRM2 was shut down due to the overabundance of exploiters and hackers. The game was shutdown for about a year before being remastered around September 2019 (exact date needed). Along with the revival of the game came several new weapons while removing some others, new weapon models, a completely new weapon GUI, new vehicles, new uniforms, helmets, and vests; new enemy types, and some changes to the story (e.g. the Black Hawk crashing due to an EMP surge rather than a Russian SAM). All locations present before the game was revived remain, with the addition of some new locations. The mines are temporarily closed until further notice. Enemies: Walker: Strength: Swarms: Weakness: Slow, can be match anytime. Bombhead: Strength: Goes boom when on contact of player or a vehicle. : Weakness: Snipers Small Zombie (need actual name): Only spawns inside the abandoned apartment building, but occasionally escape and roam around the city. Easy to point out with its shorter height, white skin, and glowing red eyes (sometimes glitched and have empty eye sockets instead.) Strength: Very high damage and movement speed. Weakness: Lots of bullets and medium to long ranges. Gulag Zombie (need actual name): Only spawn inside the Gulag in large swarms. Have glowing red eyes, light gray skin, and a claw on their right hand. They're pretty unsettling and will go through great lengths in order to reach its victims, like jumping and piling on top of each other when their target has the high ground. Strength: high HP, high damage, high movement speed. Weakness: A large team of people who have the high ground, and everyone hiding in a helicopter with its doors closed. (Not seen so far after revamp) Russian VDV Trooper: Strength: Guns, Rush: Weakness: No Armor, come in small number. Russian Arctic Soldiers (actual name unknown): Russian troops who spawn during gulag and airfield raids. Spawn in large numbers, and are very powerful. Russian Spetsnaz : Strength: Juggernaut, a OP AK: Weakness: Lots of bullets. Russian APC: An armed vehicle with a large and powerful gun. Has a total of 300 HP. Only spawns during the gulag raid. (Not seen so far after revamp) Spoilers: Story 4 months before the crash, a couple of former USSR scientist, hired by an Unknown person, attempts to create a super soldier drug, so they can restore Russia, and take over the world. Unfortunately the local population of a random island near Russia, was experimented on. It came with "Angry Being" side effects. The test subjects, which crave human flesh, became more aggressive when the Russians tried to cure them. When one of the scientist kills one of the beings. he is found hanged on a church a few days later. The experiment goes out of hand very fast and some of the Russian personnel were horrified. Some of the Russian Personnel were hanged. The scientist attempt to cover up it. But soon the beings break out, and infected the rest of the island. The Russians covered it up by placing them in the Gulag. As the Russians try to contain the infection, they shot down 2 US Helicopters. The UN respond with an investigation. The US Ship Antonio is sent to deploy a rescue team. Task Force Whiskey is sent to find out what happened. Only to find out bombheads destroy the trucks and convoy. Meanwhile the 2 Helicopters are attacked by Walkers and later VDV Soldiers . The Russians retreat to the Gulag and Lab. An attack on the city was happening to rescue the survivors, and find out what where the Russians were doing. While The Russians begin attacking the city, they destroying evidence of this project. Meanwhile they kill John.... Places: The City Graveyard: The Middle of the city, where the Helis crashed at. Russian Spetzs and VDV can sometimes attack. Swarmed with Walkers and Bombheads. The Russian Lab: Has the Mega VIP Quest Item. A special door can only be open by PlatinumFive. John's Corpse is there. Beware of Russians. The Gulag: Guarded with Spez (APCs not seen so far). Beware. Reaper Door is located here. Task Force Whiskey Base, Outskirts of the City: VDV can sometimes attack here. You can find some tents on the mountain nearby. Russian Radio Tower: Near the Russian Lab, cant miss it. The Hill under it has a secret bunker, and a joke. Safe house: Across the street from the city graveyard. Has hospital beds, an ammo crate, and two NPCs. There is a destroyed Russian tank outside with a dead Russian VDV soldier on top of it. The two NPCs inside the safe house are a dead Russian VDV soldier with his arms ripped off, and the other is a soldier who can sell you the SL4y3r HK416 at a cost of 500 slain. Russian Airfield: Has 2 heli pads and a Russian safe house. Loud breaching the safe house will automatically spawn Spetsnaz; if you breach quietly there won't be any Russians, however there can be if the event "the city is under attack" occurs. The safe house has a computer in the attic which controls the gates around the mountain. Gas Station: Has nothing really special besides the ammo crate in the mini mart. Abandoned Apartment Building: Located next to the gas station, near the entrance to the Russian Airfield. Has two breach-able doors, a NPC, and a zombie proof door like the ones on the safe house. Is the only place to spawn the small zombies (I don't know their actual name I am very sorry). Crashed Hind: A crashed Russian helicopter that looks like it's been there for a while. Located in the courtyard across from the Airfield's entrance. An AKM is lying on the ground next to it, which can be purchased for 3,000 money. Lab Ops: There is a mountain across the river with brown huts. One of them has access to a maze. Once completing the 2 mazes, there will be a Reaper sign on the floor. this will teleport you to a 3rd maze. Complete this and at the end it will lead you to a dead end. HOWEVER, this dead end is actually a teleporter to a sub game called "Lab Ops". This place is incomplete but it is the place the virus was manufactured and tested at. WARNING: There are super soldiers and giant spiders there. You only have an MP5 and they can take a lot of damage. Take a team of 6-10 people to get to the lower levels. The City: Outside the city graveyard is filled with annoying bombheads. A safe house is nearby. The USS San Antonio: Task Force Hotel Helicopter Carrier. The USAF Airplane: Elite UN parachuters go YOLO in this place. F.O.B: Task Force Whiskey Spawn. The tunnel leading towads it has a door marked "Reaper". Nothing is in there as of right now Teams: USAF Parachute: Parachutes down into the city with troops and Humvees. Crash Site Alpha: Survivors, under siege from Walkers. Task Force Whiskey: Attack the oncoming Walkers. Mind the Bombheads. Task Force Hotel: Helis sent to rescue. Bombheads make the LZ too hot NOTE: Buying a VIP can grant access of use of Russian Outfits such as a VDV Soldier. They are not a Separate faction, though they may RP as one. There are also random attacks from Russians. VDV troopers will only make an appearance during the event known as "The City Is Under attack!" Russian Spezs will also spawn during the event, and in the Labor and Lab areas. Russians can also attack the F.O.B base, during the event known as "The F.O.B is under attack!" Russian VDV and Spezs will attack the F.O.B base instead of attacking the city. Current Events: Year of revived game Past Events: Halloween/Thanksgiving of 2015 ,X-Mas 2015, Halloween 2019 Next Events: Christmas Event 2019, Category:Weapons